Will (BoB)
Will 'is one of the new Golden Bracelets who appears in Battle of Bracelets: The Cursed Death. He is doing a hero role in this game. He is the Grey Bracelet. He appears like a prisoner of the South Oracle, Mason. His nemesis is already unknown but he would be the Dark Grey Bracelet. His main weapon is the Fiery Spear, that is a spear that plays the fire and the warm of things. He can also use it to burn anything with a simple contact. Will's main ability is Wing Form, like Aingeru's ability. The difference is the sort of wing that he has. His wings are dark, like a bat or a vampire. They are stronger but slower than Aingeru's ones. He's based off of the user . Games Appearences Battle of Bracelets Will is one of the newcomers of Battle of Bracelets: The Cursed Death. He's the Grey Bracelet that makes his first appearence when the Golden Bracelets appear in the South Oracle to defeat the South Sage, Mason. He is unlocked when he is liberated from the South Oracle. After that, he joins the Golden Bracelets in the journey to save Bella. He has several people that he fights, above all the Dark Bracelets, like Drake, Inferna and Uil, Death Bracelets like Mason (he wants to revenge) and with Golden Bracelets like Pablo, Tucker or Xavier to train, apart from some frictions that he has with Aingeru. After defeating the four Oracles of the Hades, he will stay in Virgo's challenge. And he will try to defeat Jairo and find the statue that is hidden in the mirrors of the palace. After that, he will participate in the invasion of Hades Grand Palace and will help other bracelets to defeat Radamantis, Aeacus and Minos in the war. After finishing Hades War, he leaves the Hades and come back to Alive World, ready for other adventure with other Golden Bracelets. Personality Will is a really quiet person. He is one of the youngest Bracelets that he competed in the Sunday Fighting Tournament. He is a quite obscure person that wants to work by his own way but he changes this personality while he is more time with other Golden Bracelets. He finally gets on well with most of Golden Bracelets. When he discovers that Golden Bracelets are going to try to leave the Hades, he doesn't believe that they will be able to get it. But this thought goes changing while he sees they are getting impossible things just to leave that hell. He have been more than a year in the Hades and he understood that anyone couldn't leave it. Will is a person who was a bit shy and introverted but he finally makes new friends in his journey, for example Pablo, Xavier and Tucker. He has been friend of Crane, but it's unknown how they met and if they were in the Hades or in the Alive World. He has several frictions with Aingeru and Ainhoa, because of the decisions that they take. Anyways, he gives the benefit of the doubt to them and waits for an error and then be ready to act. He usually has a plan B. Attacks, Abilities, Powers Attacks Abilities *'Dark Brilliance *'Health Hex 2: Plus 500' Main Weapon *'Fiery Spear' Main Abilities *'Wing Form' *'Pirokinesis' Special Qualities: Knight Will 'becomes a knight of Okasus that the player can choose at any time. Will becomes weak to attacks while he is riding the Okasus but it's qualities enables him to fight from the air really fast and balanced. Besides, his powers get stronger thanks to the help of the Okasus soul. Gallery WillBoB.png|Will WingedWill.png|Will with Wing Form activated. WillBoB4.png|'Will on BoB 4 Category:Fan Characters Category:Golden Bracelets Category:Bracelets Category:Battle of Bracelets Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Teenagers Category:Alange's Characters Category:Alange's Things Category:Based off real life people Category:Playable Characters Category:Original Articles Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Original Characters